TLOF: Crimson Destiny
by Angel's Hazard
Summary: Two seperate beings, one fate. As they travel their chosen path, their actions will decide the fate of all of reality. 'May the courage of the Crimson Angel see us through.' RUKATO! Finally I have returned! Ch. 2 pt.2 IS UP!
1. Prologue

Finally here, is the sequel to The Light One's Fate.  
  
GoldGuilmon: Took you long enough....  
  
Oh, you be quiet!  
  
GoldGuilmon: I'm just stating the truth *sees my expression* ! Okay, okay I'll be silent!  
  
Good.  
  
Rika: AH doesn't own digimon, ALRIGHT!  
  
Thank you Rika. To the Prologue!  
  
TLOF: CRIMSON DESTINY  
  
*There will two people of different origins; together they must choose a path to reach their fated destiny. However, the road they choose could almost certainly be the destruction of everything they hold dear, or it might very well be the salvation of all of reality. All hope will rest on their shoulders; Will the chosen ones break or have the Courage to hold on? Only they, as the Crimson Angel, will decide The Fate of Reality*  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
As the rest of the Bio-merged digimon teamed up against the new enemy, an enormous army of ADR-3's, Gallantmon rushed over to the huge "body" of the D-Reaper, fully intent on retrieving his parents trapped within its "bubble". However, before he even reached halfway up its body, a huge rendition of his mother's head emerged right above him. Unfortunately, before he could do anything, it shot him back down in a blast of dark energy, hopelessly paralyzed, rushing straight toward his death. For some reason, though, a peaceful feeling washed through him and he knew it wasn't over just yet.  
  
Off in the distance, seemingly, a voice called to the gallant knight... "Gallantmon, you don't have much time, yet remember, you always have my wings."  
  
With tears of remembrance threatening to fall Takato reached out in his mind trying to find their salvation. Suddenly, he found what he was looking for. With a sudden burst of holy energy, a bright light surrounded Gallantmon and he felt himself changing, becoming more powerful.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"FINAL JUSTICE!!!"  
  
A sudden brilliant golden light covered the battlefield. Sakuyamon knew where it was coming from however, and was completely astounded.  
  
"Is that Gallantmon?!?"  
  
She didn't have too much time to ponder, though, as the army of d-reaper agents had recovered and were attacking once more. "Jeez, don't these guys ever stop?" Megagargomon muttered.  
  
"Afraid not!" Justimon replied. "Justice Burst!"  
  
And the battle resumed.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
After an exhausting ten minutes of battling the agents coming from the "mother's" body, Gallantmon finally reached the top. However, he didn't stop there, he continued his flight until he was above d-reaper by a good hundred feet. Within seconds, complete silence filled his ears and the entire inside of the chaos bubble, as everything and everyone realized something BIG was about to happen; even the agents were stilled.  
  
"THIS IS WHERE I END IT D-REAPER!" Gallantmon's voice rang out into the stillness. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO CAUSE ANY MORE HARM TO ANYONE OR ANYTHING EVER AGAIN! ...PHOENIX OBLITERATION!!!"Goodbye Mom, Dad. We'll see each other again. Take good care of yourself Sakuyamon, I will never forget you. My love for you will forever be a blessing in my heart.  
  
Four beams shot out from Gallantmon causing a crimson pyramid to form, the d-reaper enclosed within and Gallantmon CM at the tip. Then, a golden sphere formed around every digimon and human, leaving the agents, now in a fearful boiling mass of confusion, out in the open. In a burst of brilliant white light, an enormous blazing bird of fire came shrieking down from the heavens at the speed of light and slammed into the pyramid, right where Gallantmon stood......  
  
"GALLANTMON!!!!!!!!!!" Sakuyamon wasn't the only one who cried out in fear, but she was definitely one of the loudest and most worried.  
  
The blast seemed to be just around the pyramid, but without warning the shockwave of crimson-gold light expanded, and passed them by, the golden spheres providing a shield against the blazing energy surrounding them.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the last energy of the blast dissipated, and they looked around themselves in horror at the devastation. The chaos bubble was gone, the agents destroyed, and the d- reaper vanished. Basically nothing had survived the explosion; even the city wasn't spared. All they saw were themselves and a ten-mile wide perfectly round crater... And no trace of Gallantmon could be found.....  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
A young man woke up suddenly, breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. This was his second nightmare so far this week. Warily he looked around at his surroundings, keeping himself from being noticed was getting increasingly difficult because his holy energy was getting stronger from his constant training. He wasn't worried about his safety. The safety of the digimon in the surrounding area was the biggest concern each day.  
  
When he came here a month ago, for what looked like the last time, he had decided to watch over his friends' digimon, as they had had to come back to the digital world because of the Juggernaut program. Not only that, the digital gateways had disappeared, not allowing the tamers anymore access to the digital plane.  
  
He made a promise to himself and the others that no harm would come to the now in-training digimon that were now hopping and scurrying around the trees, well, most of them. Marineangemon was the only one of the tamers' digimon that had stayed at his last level before coming here. Calumon thought that it was because he had been one of the ones to receive the full power of digivolution directly from the Catalyst.  
  
When he decided that the little ones were going to be fine for a while, Gallantmon CM laid down once more to relax and get some, hopefully dreamless, sleep.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
She never liked funerals, as they always brought about bad memories of her father. However, this one was different, the sadness was so overwhelming in her she didn't care who saw her cry. The young man whose grave she was kneeling next to was the only one who had held her heart, from the first time he had mentioned that dream until his brave sacrifice against that rogue deletion program. She would remember and grieve for the gallant leader of the tamers that had saved the group so many times in the past with the pair of yellow and blue goggles that had given him her affectionate nickname for him.  
  
"So long, Takato Matsuki. I will always remember my love for you." With that she laid an identical pair of goggles on the ground in front of the headstone, these however had the digital hazard and ying-yang symbols engraved on them, interlocked as the love between her and the "gogglehead" would never be, now.  
  
A single tear splashed onto the gravestone and she dragged her suddenly exhausted body away. High above the unaware tamer, a pair of digi-gnomes spiraled above the gravesite, sharing in her grief, but knowing the truth. They flew off to gather the rest of their friends, getting ready to try to bring happiness back into the tamers' hearts.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Thank you for reading the prologue to the sequel to The Light One's Fate, please let me know what you thought of it.  
  
GoldGuilmon: How long do you think this one will be AH?  
  
Oh.... Who knows? It could be twenty chapters long or over a hundred. We'll just have to see.  
  
Takato: Whoa that'd be a long story!  
  
Rika: That's not FAIR! You're dead meat AH!  
  
*Gulp* It was necessary Rika! You'll be back together soon, I PROMISE!  
  
Rika: Yeah, right. *Starts running after me with Chinese throwing stars*  
  
Oh boy, Later everyone! PLEASE R & R! 


	2. Miracle in Shinjuku Park

Hello everyone! Here's chapter one of the sequel of TLOF!  
  
GoldGuilmon: Please forgive him if it seems a bit "below par", it happens to be about half past three in the morning right now, just to warn you ahead of time.  
  
Well, even with that against me, let's get to the story, shall we?  
  
Rika: Not yet we're not!  
  
*Gulp* Oh, yeah..... Don't worry Rika, you'll be with your gogglehead again.  
  
Rika: It better be soon, or I'll start turning you into Swiss cheese.  
  
Uhh..... Yes, ma'am.  
  
Rika: *Starts cracking her knuckles*  
  
Oh boy.....  
  
TLOF: Crimson Destiny  
  
Ch. 1- Miracle in Shinjuku Park  
  
No matter how hard they tried, they could never forget the memory of the young warrior that sacrificed his life exactly two years ago to the day. Same as last year, there were the tears, the uncontrollable sorrow that came with the loss of a close friend. Though to some this friend was something more intimate, as the relationship was to Rika and the younger tamer Suzie. For all of them he was a comforting presence when times got rough, the unshakable determination that got them through the worst situations.  
  
However, in Rika's eyes, there was a spark, the start of a blaze that was their friendship blossoming into something more. Those twinkling chocolate eyes of his were always giving a welcoming embrace to whoever dared look into his countenance. She promised herself she would always remember the way he gave his all to every fight be it in a good way or bad. She shivered slightly reminiscing over the Megidramon incident, but she didn't stay in that line of thought long, as nothing could be done for the past now. With that thought bringing her to the present, the tears started to flood once more, and a sob racking her body every few minutes.  
  
This event today was somewhat different yet much the same for Suzie. The tamer had first come to the digital world from a portal that her protector had formed. From then on he had acted as a second parent to her, even as he had only stayed in his digimon form for most of the time she had known him from then on. He had stayed with her through thick and thin keeping her from harm, even if it meant almost mortal injury to himself. That was just his way of showing how he was going to keep his promise to her family. To keep her from harm until she gained a way to protect herself, namely Lopmon, and long after. The way he took care of his friends and loved ones was astonishing. He never worried about his own safety, and this would sometimes get him into trouble he would barely manage to dig his way out of. She would always remember him for this courage and determination he seemed to almost shine with.  
  
To the others, his Kindness and Friendship, Reliability and Sincerity, Hope and perhaps most importantly- his trust in Fate, these were all traits he excelled in. They brought out his Inner Light, showing the way for his allies. His almost uncanny ability to communicate with his digimon on the spiritual level brought about Miracles that would divert certain disaster and provide the others with the means to strengthen the bonds with their own partners.  
  
Yes, these words would best describe the Tamer of the Digital Hazard, Takato Matsuki.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
On another plane of existence, where digimon were well known and accepted, a young man is seen in a fitful sleep, tossing and turning, the dream that is currently occupying his mind causing confusion and sorrow on a scale to which he is uncomfortably unaccustomed.  
  
His name is Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. And in his dream he is watching a horrifying battle. The battle has reached its conclusion, the "good" digimon finally overwhelming the other army. He had never seen the digimon before, but somehow he began to learn each one's name, attacks and attribute. The battle now a forgone event, he noticed that one of the good side's digimon had sustained major injury and was in danger of being deleted. To him, it seemed the fallen digimon was in high standing among his peers, and indeed he was correct, for once the others made sure the enemy was truly defeated, they immediately rushed to the fallen one's aid.  
  
That moment was the exact time the prone digital being glanced over in his direction one last time, and spoke four words that stunned him to stillness before the knight digimon's body erupted in golden light, the phrase keeping Tai paralyzed for half-a-minute after waking. What were the words, you ask?  
  
"Is that you.... Tai?"  
  
'How did he know who I was?' He whispered to himself incredulously. Shaking his head, he got ready to begin the new day, knowing it was going to be a long one.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
On the opposite side of the city from the gathering of Tamers, in a forest by a lake, there appeared a large group of digital creatures known simply as the Digi-gnomes. These tiny creatures started swooping and soaring in a strange spiral-shaped pattern, if you had been watching you would have said it looked like a scaled-down version of a hurricane. The form the small swarm of gnomes took the shape of indeed started turning into a swirling maelstrom of brilliant white color. The energy started floating down, taking on the look of a young adult human of the male gender. When the glow died away and the digignomes landed, their energy spent from the effort, a young man lay sleeping on the ground. His hair was an odd silver color, and there were black tattoos at several areas of his body, including his face. Slowly he opened his eyes, and revealed the fact that they were a startling golden color.  
  
Having only a vague idea of who he was and how he got there, he decided to go towards the city nearby to get something to eat and find someplace to stay, as autumn was in the air. The Digi-gnomes followed behind the young man, but high enough that they couldn't be recognized.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Deep in the Digital Eastern Hemisphere, a familiar blue rookie woke up, the strange dream he just had warning of a possible near-apocalypse in the distant future. The young dragon-type ran off to find his friends, hoping that they could help him find a clue, any clue that might hint at a way to avert what his sleep had shown him.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
If you think I should put more into this chapter, I will gladly do so, but I will need your support in your reviews. Please let me know so I can improve on my stories.  
  
GoldGuilmon: Well AH, Rika still doesn't look all that mollified by these recent events.  
  
Rika: That's right Buster, you'll have to do better than that to prevent my inflicting bodily harm on you!  
  
Oh great, *rolls eyes* thanks for the warning. Remember though, you still need me alive if you want to see Takato again in one piece!  
  
Rika: Don't remind me! I hate it when you're right.....  
  
Well, I've got to be right at sometime in my life. Now while my body stays in one piece, I believe I shall take my leave. *Starts running away from Rika* I don't want to take chances by staying in the same room with her!  
  
GoldGuilmon: Good idea. Please R & R PEOPLE! REVIEWS ARE GOOD FOR THE MIND! 


	3. Dreams DO Come True, Part 1

*Grins sheepishly* Sorry about the looong time it took me to post anything, (three months already?!) I've been a bit lazy…*sweatdrop* I am back though, and so is another *cough* angsty *cough* addition to Crimson Destiny. *whispers* _Don't tell Takato_!

GoldGuilmon: I'd say.

Anyway, I've finally decided to add another chapter today, hope you like! And try not to kill me for the long wait!  
  
Takanimon: Digimon doesn't belong to AH. "Days go By" by Dirty Vegas doesn't either.  
  
TLOF: Crimson Destiny  
  
Ch.2- Dreams _do_ Come True  
  
A silent night. Without warning a scream cuts through the air of the sleeping city of Shinjuku, and a young woman shifts uncomfortably in her sleep.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Rika looks around the street she is standing on, and notices a young girl walking along the sidewalk.  
  
'Suzie?!'

All of a sudden, a tall grungy-looking man came out from a nearby alley and jumps the girl.  
  
' NO!'

As the scream echoes through the streets, a figure comes toward the pair seemingly with a silver halo of light around its body. The kidnapper notices the person and puts the young ex-tamer between the would-be rescuer and him.   
  
The figure speaks. "I would advise you to step away from the young lady, unless you don't want to be able to walk after this."

Stupidly, (according to Rika) the man refuses, backing away with Suzie in tow. "Then I guess I'll just have to resort to a little 'attack' I like to call" His entire body vanishes into a blinding silver light," LIGHTNING JOUST!"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rika wakes up with a numb feeling spreading through her. "No way… Why would I be dreaming of him; he _died _two years ago! Stupid wishful thinking………"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_You……You……You……_

Steal a whisper on my lips,

Feelin' at my finger tips,

It's pullin' at my skin.

You…leave me when I'm at my worst,

Feelin' as though I've been cursed,

Bitter cold within.

Days go by and still I think of you,

Days when I couldn't live my life without you.

Days go by and still I think of you,

Days when I couldn't live my life without you…without you…without you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Getting out of bed, she tries to get rid of the feeling that maybe……… It wasn't a dream. Unfortunately, the T.V. dispels any attempts at shaking off the dream, as she hears a newsman say 'A man with strangely singed clothes turned himself into the police this morning after trying to kidnap a young girl off the street. The man claimed a ghost attacked him while he was attempting to get away with the child. He said it looked like a knight in full silver armor that could call lightning out of his lance." She could tell the reporter was very skeptical, but now she wasn't so sure the dream she had really had been _just_ a dream.   
  
Running over to the phone, she called Henry to make sure it was the truth.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
In the Wongs' apartment the answering machine picks up a call. "Henry, this is Rika. Did you see the news? Please let me know if it's true, *sob* I… miss him so... much *crying is stifled*. *Long pause* Tell anyone about this and I swear I'll…*click*"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

At the Shinjuku General Hospital:

Janyuu, his wife, and his three other kids waited impatiently in the waiting room, waiting for any word on Suzie's condition.  
  
" Mr. Wong?" A doctor walks into the room. "You may see your daughter now."
    
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

You…leave me when I'm at my worst,

Feelin' as though I've been cursed,

Bitter cold within.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Immediately, the family rushes into room 304, and sees the young girl. She appears to be sleeping, hooked up to several machines, and several large bruises and slashes are visible covering her arms and face.

Needless to say, a stunned silence is all one could hear for a _very_ long time.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

'I can't take it anymore!' Her conscience tried to talk her out of what she was very much on the brink of doing, but it was very tough going. Rika also had to ignore several stares directed toward the piece of hardware arranged on her brilliant red hair. The easy part was the stares, as she glared poison-tipped daggers at anyone who gazed at the pair of goggles for more than a few seconds. That being taken care of, her mind kept trying to nudge her away from her destination.

Rika was walking along the sidewalk of Shinjuku's big business street, headed for her only "relief". Unfortunately, to her that relief just so happened to be a two hundred-foot fall into the churning waters of the nearby harbor. 'I know it's selfish of me, but if only he hadn't had to go and sacrifice himself! What about our future?! We would have been happy, but _NOOOO, _he had to go and take his own life to save the _rest _of humanity and the Digital World, IT'S NOT FAIR!'  
  
Her mind failed to convince her otherwise.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Two entities watched in horror as the young woman walked toward her destination, and as she jumped up on the railing, twin gasps sounded from their mouths. 'Please don't do it Rika!'   
  
"She has no idea of the consequences this will cause Reremon! We _have _to prevent her from following through!"  
  
"But how?…Wait……No……No, you can't be serious!! No known digimon has survived that step!"  
  
"It has to be done young one. As much as me and Guilmon don't want to, and even though Azulongmon and the other sovereigns warned us………We have to try! The final digivolution is the only way I know that will save her…"  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Rika jumps off the railing of the bridge, but smashes into a steel support beam and falls head-first into the water of the bay, unconscious……… (Which has a temperature of –24 degrees Fahrenheit by the way)  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
"……OH NOOOOOOO!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO RIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! DO IT TAKATO! *In a whisper* heaven help us all if this fails…………"  
  
"You're right! No time for worrying! GUILMON!!!"  
  
"Right Takato! EXECUTE, BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!"  
  
"EXECUTE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!"  
  
"VALIANTMON/TAKANIMON!"

"ANCIENT OMEGA EVOLUTION!!"  
  
The two holy warriors vanished into a blazing column of light, blinding all but themselves. Within nanoseconds, an enormous silhouette appeared, barely visible to those outside the swirling golden energy. In a flash, the gold column disappeared, leaving the silhouette standing, like a majestic pitch-black statue. Without warning, an explosion of red, gold, green, blue, and white energy swirled into a tornado, hiding the figure entirely from view. This time, though, when the energy vanished, a fully fleshed digimon stood there, with a holy aura strong enough to cause everyone that saw him to fall to his or her knees in wonder.  
  
[AncientParagomon, holy dragon knight digimon of the Mystic (A step above Mega) level. His Hazard's Apocalypse and Catalyst's Crush can obliterate a piece of land the size of South America within seconds!]  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Angel of the Hazard runs by the computer with a panicked expression, seconds later Takato, Rika, Henry and Jeri are seen running the same way with furious expressions on their faces.  
  
GoldGuilmon: I told him not to do that to Rika or Suzie, but he did it anyway. *Sigh* I wonder how he'll get away from the four angry tamers this time.  
  
Too much time without updating, and people begin to wonder if the author quit working on his stories…… Don't worry everyone, I won't stop working on my stories no matter how long it is between updates. Please feel free to e-mail me at hazardangel@hotmail.com if you want access to my digimon for your works or if you want to know anything concerning my stories!  
  
Diamon: Please R & R, We'd appreciate it!   
  
Later!  



	4. Part 2 Battles Across Time

I am back! I used to be Angel of the Hazard, but now my interests have turned to InuYasha, thus Tetsusaiga's Keeper. Looks like I have to post some more to gain any more reviews, so I type hoping to bring back my readers. This chapter will show the first actual digimon of evil. My own creation as it happens. By the way, I got the name of AncientParagomon from paragon- a model of excellence or perfection.  
  
GoldGuilmon: Yeah, yeah. Whatever TK, let's just get to the chapter already!  
  
Sheesh, SOMEONE'S in a bad mood today.  
  
GoldGuilmon: …None of your business either.  
  
Okay, okay! Just so everyone knows, the rating is going higher from now on, so don't say I didn't warn ya! Also, the names of the elemental gnomes were borrowed from the Djinni™ names from Golden Sun ®, and the song lyrics were borrowed from Evanescence's excellent "Bring Me to Life", I don't own them!

~::~::~ = Present time to flashback and back

= Scene change in flashback

~*~*~ = Change to song, and back

~:~:~ = Regular scene change

To the chapter!   
  
TLOF: Crimson Destiny  
  
Ch. 2 Dreams do Come True, part 2 Revelation  
  
  
[AncientParagomon, Holy Dragon Knight digimon of the Mystic (A step above Mega) level. This majestic digimon's Hazard's Apocalypse can obliterate a continent within seconds, though it takes several minutes to power up. His Catalyst's Crush takes several Mega-level attacks and combines them into one awesome move. He had a sword, but it was said to be lost in the ancient Digital Crusades when he fought against the only evil digimon to match his power.]  
  
Majestic seemed to be an understatement, as one stared at the figure of AncientParagomon. He stood slightly taller than Gallantmon Crimson Mode, at about two and a half stories. The armor was what caught the eye though, as the lower torso and below was covered in a crimson and gold sea of flame. The upper torso and arms were dark as pitch and in the exact middle of the bulging chest (much like Gallantmon CM's) was the hazard sign in white, engraved on a midnight blue gem. The helmet looked much like Magnamon's with the exception of the crimson and black coloring, the bat wing extensions, the Catalyst's symbol and the silver ponytail from Gallantmon CM. Three pairs of translucent crimson and gold angel wings spread out behind him. But as far as weapons, there was none visible.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
With a start, Rika opened her eyes. All around her was blackness, as far as she could see. Groaning, she muttered to no one in particular, "Not this again……"

"'Fraid so, little brat." A creature, cloaked in an evil red aura of power, let her know with a sneer.  
  
Rika shot him a glare, "YOU! Call me that one more time and I'll -!"

"You'll do nothing. If I may _not_ kindly remind you, you're trapped here, thanks to yours truly."

The glare got sharper. "You bastard!"

The digital being took a bow. "Why thank you! I didn't think you'd be one for handing out compliments!"

"It wasn't a compliment."

The figure decided to ignore that, and changed the subject. "It's only a matter of time now."

Rika glanced at the being confused." ……..?"

"Oh yes, I decided that you needed a swim, so I took the liberty of taking control of your body and made you jump into Shinjuku Harbor."

Rika stared at him incredulously, then shook her head and directed another poisonous glare in the mysterious digimon's direction. "Damn you! If only I had Renamon, I'd kick your sorry little a-"

The figure waved her to silence. "But you don't and you won't, too bad. It would have been fun to torture both of you at once, but I guess I can't have everything!"

"I can't believe this!" 'If only Takato was still here…… That'd shut his puny butt up!'

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"She can't hold out much longer, sir!" Viximon was getting desperate.

"I know Viximon, I know!"

"Mental Teleport!" With that phrase, AncientParagomon and Rika's in-training kitsune digimon disappear, aiming for the mind of Rika Nonaka.

Midway to their destination, the holy warrior brings a special trick out from his sleeve, "GRANITE, FLASH, USE THE LAVA BARRIER NOW!"

Immediately following the knight's order two spheres, one orange the other gold, raced toward the bay- within seconds, in a brilliant burst of light, a sphere of fire forms under the water and slowly rises to eventually rest on the median of the bridge.

Quickly reaching their destination, they come upon a world of… nothingness. "So this is what it's like in my Tamer's mind…" Rika's partner looks around worriedly, knowing something was terribly wrong.

"There she is." Viximon perks up, hearing the ancient warrior's words.  
  
"RIK-mmph!" She is quickly silenced by the bigger being.  
  
"SHHHHH!" He motions to the left, pointing out another digimon with a blood-red glow around its form.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Do you think they can do it?" wondered an anxious Kapurimon.

"Of course they'll take care of it!" Retorted a Gummimon, "A Mystic-level should be strong enough don't you think?! Don't you have any faith in Takato?!"

"Well… I guess so." Answered Hopmon (Monodramon's baby level)

"Besides, Takato and Rika still have to get to their honeymoon with all the-"

The others glared at the green blob of a digimon, "Don't you dare finish that sentence, Jellomon!"

"Jellomon?! Why I oughta!" Glares get sharper, as the others surround the one-horned baby-level." …. Nevermind."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Rika looked up for a moment, she thought she heard Renamon's voice! But that couldn't be, could it? Her partner was forever lost to the Digital World! As she turned her head to the right, she saw a figure, it being very tall and nothing close to looking like any of Renamon's evolutions……

Unfortunately, the mysterious evil creature holding her captive noticed the figure as well. "What the hell?! Who are you and how… did… you…"He paused for a moment, thinking, and obviously remembering, "IT'S YOU! How did you survive our last meeting? I thought you were destroyed!"

The taller newcomer studied her captor carefully, and gave off the most hair-raising growl the others had ever heard before, or long after. *Softly, but grows louder* "You bastard! I DID die, trying to destroy your lousy data, but my spirit managed to survive, and now I get a second chance, even without my blade! YOU DIE NOW, PERNICIMON!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How can you sing to my eyes like open doors, __

Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb?

Without a soul… my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,

Until you find it there, and lead it back home.

{Chorus}-------------------------------------

__

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside,

(Can't wake up) Wake me up inside,

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark,

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run,

(Can't wake up) Before I come undone,

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become.

{End Chorus}------------------------------

__ Now that I know what I'm without, __

You can't just leave me,

Breathe into me and make me real,

Bring me… to life.

{Chorus}

__

Bring me to life (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch, without your love Darling,

Only you are the life among the dead………

(All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see,

Kept in the dark, But you were never fond of me)

I'm expecting a frozen use it seems, got to open my eyes to everything.

(Without thought, without a voice, without a soul,

Don't let me die here, there must be something more) __

Bring me to life.

{Chorus}

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For several moments a deafening silence filled the air, though it quickly became filled with an explosion of energy from the two combatants. And at that precise moment of collision, the world around Vixiemon and Rika rapidly blanked out with the two staring at each other in amazement, Rika whispering her partner's name as they found themselves in what seemed a vast room, completely white.

At first, silence reigned in the blank nothingness; then a voice that Rika, startled, realized sounded like an older version of her began to resonate through the stillness. 

|Prepare yourselves children. You will have to learn about a troubled era, a time when a hero emerged from within a young boy's soul to banish the evil that has been released now after being trapped in purgatory for a millennium… This young man will seem familiar, but I leave it to you to puzzle it out for yourselves. We will meet again, but for now, farewell… | 

It begins. 

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

The whiteness melted away to reveal a field, with a mansion on top of a rise a few hundred meters away. A child could be seen walking along a forest edge not far away. The young girl appeared to be around eight or nine years old, and was wearing a sky-blue kimono with a yellow ribbon sash. The child also had bright red hair with several golden highlights. She appeared to be looking for something. 

Several dozen yards away, clear to Viximon's eyes, a younger child (about five years old) was crying softly, obviously lost. A few moments later, the kid noticed the girl and began calling out for her, still in tears. "Ruki! Ruki, I'm over here!"

_Ruki…._

A few meters away from the two children, a shadow leapt from tree to tree, following the scent of fear it had picked up not too long ago. Within seconds, the creature sighted the being from which the sharp smell emanated. With the visual confirmation acknowledged, the strange shape crept slowly forward, every sense attuned to the world around it, making sure nothing would startle the object of his search. This creature didn't want to do anything to harm its target, it was just curious as to why the small child was so afraid….

The older child looks up at a sudden sound in the tree next to where she and her brother are sitting. Nothing is heard, and she shrugs, it must have been her imagination. That's when the sound came once more, she was sure something was watching them. The strange thing was, it wasn't a threatening feeling she was getting from this creature, in fact, and it seemed almost _friendly_? Taking a chance, the girl now known as Ruki glances at the lowest branch of the oak tree a few yards back, and sees silver glinting from the evening sunlight. That's when the yelp emanated from the tree.

The child had seen it. He must have been careless in his concealment- now, to him at least, there was no need to stay hidden, and he dropped down out of his tree.

The siblings jumped back in surprise, at the sudden appearance of this shadow-like creature. That's all they could tell about it anyway, yet there was one thing that was noticeable, this 'creature' was human-like……... Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the being began to shift and gain color, until before them stood a young boy.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

The blankness returned, but that was soon replaced with sounds from what seemed to be a chaotic battle. That's when a scene of massive destruction greeted the Tamer and partner.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

"What do you have to report Stingmon?"  
  
"Nothing good I'm afraid…….." The digimon in question replied," The enemy is gathering reinforcements on all fronts, we're quickly becoming outmatched."  
  
"Damn……" Turning away from the carnage, With her mind clouded from the gruesome scene behind her, Rika catches a glimpse of the speaker, and does a double take.  
  
"Gallantmon?!" Though she yelped loud enough to alert anyone within eighty yards of her presence, nobody even glanced in her direction.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Viximon was in a similar predicament as her tamer, but it was something else entirely that held her attention. "I don't believe it! Is that really one of my ancestors? She does seem familiar……I wonder if it's really _the _Sakuyamon?" She thought for a moment." According to that legend my parents told me, a Sakuyamon was a major factor in the defeat of the unknown leader of the dark forces during the Digital Crusades….." 'Could I really be watching a battle during that holy war?!'

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A sudden feeling washed over Rika, compelling her to walk over to the nearby ridge. Not so far away, that same force was pulling along Viximon. When both got to the peak, a morbid scene of ruin met their eyes- for, as far as they could see, data and screams from defeated digimon soldiers filled the air. There was one more feature that truly made both sick to their stomachs; Humans were littering the ground alongside their digital counterparts, many of them missing limbs, or lying in crimson pools of their own fluids.

Above all this carnage, a very familiar digimon glided through the air, gloating at his seeming success. 'These pathetic fools should have known better than to associate them with human trash……' he shrugged. "Oh well, not much longer now, and the entire digital and human planes will be mine to control!"

"You bastard!" Of course, Pernicimon couldn't hear Rika, but she didn't care, she had to do something, say anything, to get her mind off the destruction below.

"Your rampage has gone far enough necromancer!" Viximon gasped, seeing the gallantmon for the first time.

"Ah, so it's you Tasano."

'He really does sound just like Takato!' digimon and tamer realized in startlement.

Rika and Viximon looked on in amazement, at the supposedly one-of-a kind Mega. 

"You're supposedly the strongest general in history, though I beg to differ." The evil digital being certainly didn't seem impressed. "I believe I have something that is very important to you…"

"What makes you think I'd be interested in this?"

"Oh, you'll see!" Snickering to himself, Pernicimon motioned with a finger, and a figure floated up to join him, struggling against the psychic hold of the evil creature. The figure was a young woman, probably in her early to mid-twenties. She had red hair with gold highlights, and was wearing armor very similar to what the warrior-shamaness Sakuyamon wore. In fact she _was_ a Sakuyamon, with only the hair being different. "Say hello to your beloved wife!"

Wife… 

Tasano's eyes widened in horror. "RUKI!" Shaking visibly, he glared with almost animalistic fury. "Damn you!" Pernicimon glanced at him unconcerned, and yawned. That drained away any vestige of restraint that the holy knight might have had. "LIGHTNING JOUST!"

Pernicimon yawned again, and batted the beam aside, as effortlessly as if he were swatting a gnat. Tasano wouldn't give up that easily however, pouring more energy into his strongest attack, "FINAL ELYSIAN!" Once again, however, a bored Pernicimon slapped the powerful attack aside with barely a sweat.

"Hmm… what, that's it? I guess it's my turn then; WICKED HAVOC!" Several skulls glowing with dark green energy formed around their creator, and swarmed toward the hapless knight below, creating a massive explosion. 

After a few minutes passed, he gave up waiting and turned to his captive. "…Well that was easy! Come along now dear Ruki!" Just as he was about to take his leave however, a severely damaged Gallantmon dragged himself out from the crater caused by the eruption of unholy energy. "Well now, you're stronger than you look, but one more hit should finish you off!"

'He's right, that attack was almost too much for me to handle once! I won't be able to handle anymore with that amount of power… But I can't give up, Ruki's counting on me to get her away from that bastard. How can I hope to counter that amount of energy?!' 

"Look out Tasano!!" Hearing Ruki's warning, Gallantmon looked up just in time to see his destruction come hurtling toward him, with nowhere to dodge. To the surprise of everyone there though, at the last instant, a brilliant reddish-golden flash deflected the attack right back at Pernicimon. Swiftly moving him and his captive out of the energy's path, the dark sorcerer gazed in apprehension at the object shining in his adversary's hands. 

As the glow faded from the not quite oval shape of the ancient object floating down toward the holy knight, it soon became apparent that the war might soon come to a close. The holy energy radiating from the egg was _immense _to say the least!

Arms trembling, Gallantmon glanced up at his wife, then down at the life saving crimson-gold artifact he now had possession of. Ruki slightly nodded at him with watery eyes, letting the paladin know she wasn't going to give up on him any time soon. He took a deep breath, and began concentrating with all his might, willing the holy item to become a part of him… and it began to shine, as bright as the summer sun, covering the white-armored mega with the sacred power of holy digivolution…

"GALLANTMON OMEGA DIGIVOLVES TO-!"

"PARAGOMON!"

Please R & R!


End file.
